


Reptiles

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pet Lizards, Pets, pet snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Yuri was over JJ spamming him pictures of his snakes.Snakes were not cool. No. Nope. Cats were one hundred times better.And then he finds out how hot Otabek looks with a snake around his neck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of continuation of: [#PetDebate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11089242/chapters/25501377)

“IT IS JUST SO DISGUSTING!” Yuri shouted while throwing one of his pillows across his room in a moment of rage.

He was sitting on his bed, skyping his boyfriend after a hard day of training. He had spent all morning with Yakov on the ice and then all afternoon locked in the ballet studio with Lilia, he was a little tired to say the least. Not tired enough to miss out on his evening skype call with his boyfriend.

Otabek gave a small hum, not glancing up from the book he was writing in. He had said something about having to finish some work or something for school. Unlike himself, Otabek was studying part-time, trying to earn himself a music degree of some kind.

Yuri could honestly admit to not knowing what degree his boyfriend was getting and was only assuming it was a music degree. Otabek didn’t talk about it and Yuri didn’t want to ask.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he picked his phone up and started to scroll through it again. Since the pet debate on twitter the other day, JJ –who somehow had his number- had been spamming him with pictures of his pet snakes. Sure, snakes were somewhat cool but they weren’t cats.

“I mean, he had just been spamming me with photos,” Yuri huffed in annoyance, earning another hum from his boyfriend.

“Snakes aren’t even that cool, not when you compare them to tigers, or even pumas,” Yuri said while turning his phone towards his camera.

“Beka, look, he even kisses them!” he said while centring the picture of JJ kissing his green snake on the top of its head. Otabek glanced up from his book, stared at the picture before nodding his head.

“Cute,” Otabek mumbled before returning back to his book.

“Excuse me?” he gaped in surprise.

“I said cute, that’s Miss JJ, right?” Otabek said while leaning out of view for a moment before returning with another book in his hand.

“Miss JJ?” he questioned in confusion.

“Yeah, Jackie-Jewel,” Otabek said, pausing and finally looking at him. “I knew JJ got a new snake, but it was only one from what I am aware of.”

“Yes?” he replied while turning the phone back to him and flipping through all the photos.

There were easily a hundred photos, with a mixture of all three of JJ’s snake – some with and without their obnoxious owner.

Jackie-Jewell, or Miss JJ -that was actually a lot less confusing then just JJ or using the snakes full name- seemed to be dressed up in almost all the photos that had been send to him. The gorgeous green snake was always wearing little hats or ‘snake jackets’ as JJ dubbed the sock the snake was sometimes wrapped up in. JJ also sent a lot of pictures of the snake just chilling, hanging off JJ or on a branch.

Then there was VV, JJ’s only male snake who always seemed to wrapped around the man. JJ had even sent him a photo of him and his band preforming with the ball python wrapped around his neck. Had he mentioned how long the snake was, it was easily longer than he was tall and that was terrifying.

And then there was all the pictures of JJ’s tiny, baby snake. The reverse striped California kingsnake, who he was half convinced was named after JJ’s fiancé.

Yuri hated to admit it but Bell-Bell was really cute. Not cute like a kitten, but still cute. It was tiny, and seemed to enjoy just chilling around JJ’s wrist if all the photos of JJ’s stylish snake bracelet were anything to go by.

“Why would you call them cute?” he questioned his boyfriend while glancing up from his phone. Otabek paused and looked up from his homework to stare at him curiously.

“I mean, they are cute? Especially in person, VV is just as cuddly in person as he looks in photos and Miss JJ is hypnotising,” Otabek said with a shrug.

“In person? You’ve meet JJ’s snakes?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes,” Otabek nodded, “JJ and I use to be rink mates after all. I have spent plenty of time with his snakes.”

Yuri stayed silent as he stared at his boyfriend for a long moment. Sure, he had known that Otabek and JJ use to be rink mates but he hadn’t been aware of how close the two of them were.

“Here,” Otabek sighed while picking his phone. He stared at his boyfriend curiously before glancing down at his phone as it vibrated in his grasp. He blinked a few times at the picture that appeared on his screen. It was a picture of Otabek and JJ standing side by side, both of them standing in shorts and a singlet with a snake wrapped around each other their shoulders. VV was draped around Otabek while JJ had Miss JJ around his shoulders.

“Wow,” he found himself mumbled. Otabek with a snake wrapped around his neck was rather hot, it really helped solidify his bad boy vibe.

“I like reptiles,” Otabek admitted, causing him to turn his attention back to his boyfriend. He opened his mouth to reply when Potya decided it was her time to make an appearance. The fluff white cat jumped onto the bed, momentarily blocking his view of Otabek as she walked across his keyboard. He scooped the cat up and set her down in his lap, smiling to himself as she almost immediately started to purr while settling down in his lap. He gave the fluffy cat a few pats before turning back to his computer, he half expected to see Otabek to be working away on whatever homework he was trying to finish but instead found his boyfriend staring at him with a gentle smile on his lips.

“Cats aren’t bad,” Otabek said while leaning back in his chair.

“Cats are amazing,” he huffed, “Better then snakes.”

“I don’t know about that, you get a lot more attention with a snake,” Otabek stated.

“Well, they clearly haven’t meet Potya before,” he responded while leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his cat’s head, grinning to himself when she let out a loud, proud meow in response.

“You are probably right,” Otabek said with a nod of his head. They both went silent for a moment, him gently patting Potya as Otabek went back to writing in his book. Yuri had never had anything like this before, a comfortable silence. It was normally awkward or uncomfortable, but everything that involved Otabek was easy and comfortable.

“So,” he mumbled after a few minutes of silence, “You like reptiles?”

Otabek paused and looked at him in confusion for a moment before a look of realisation appeared on his face.

“Oh, I never told you,” Otabek mumbled.

“Told me what?” he questioned in confusion.

“I own lizards,” Otabek stated simply. He sat there for a moment, staring at his boyfriend blankly with his cat curled up happily in his lap, purring like a lawnmower.

“What?” he said, a little louder than he should of.

“Yeah, want to meet them?” Otabek asked, before he could say anything, his boyfriend was pushing all his homework to the side and disappearing out of view.

Yuri silently groaned, he couldn’t believe it. His boyfriend was just like JJ.

Why couldn’t Otabek have a cat or something normal like that?

But he supposed lizards were cooler than snakes, so it wasn’t so bad.

It also really helped his boyfriend’s bad boy vibe, more than the picture of him with JJ’s snake.

Yeah, he could live with Otabek owning lizards.


	2. Chapter 2

“Why did you invite him?”

Yuri said while glaring at the two males on his laptop screen.

“Hi Princess, how you going?” JJ called out, his emerald green boa curled around his shoulders.

“Don’t call me that,” Yuri growled while flipping the Canadian off.

“JJ wanted to see the crew, and we normally skype at this time, so I thought two birds, one stone,” Otabek mumbled with a shrug.

Yuri continued to stare at his boyfriend for a moment before huffing and crossing his arms across his chest.

“So, Beka tells me you don’t like his lizards,” JJ states while gently stroking the head of Miss JJ.

“What?” he growled, “When have I ever said that?” he demanded while glancing between his two friends.

He paused, since when did he count JJ as a friend? Since when has he had more than one friend? These were probably questions he would need to reflect on later.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by a tapping sound, he glanced between the two other males before smirking at his boyfriend who wasn’t looking at his laptop.

“What is Pietro doing?” he called out, catching his boyfriends attention immediately.

“Making a lot of noise,” Otabek replied while leaning out of view of his camera, only to return a moment later with a bearded dragon in hand. Otabek cooed at the lizard for a moment before putting it on his shoulder.

“God, looking at that big boy. He has grown,” JJ said brightly, an excited looking on his face.

Yuri raised an eyebrow, he still didn’t quite understand Otabek and JJ’s friendship, if it could even be called that. All he knew is that they were once rink mates and shared a common interest in keeping reptiles for pets.

“And the ice fairy remembered its name,” JJ said while throwing a wink into the camera. He raised an eyebrow in response, not sure who the wink was aimed at.

Otabek owned four lizards and they were all rather pretty in their own way.

There was Pietro, one of his boyfriends three bearded dragons. Pietro was the palest of the three, being a nice yellowy-white colour. Pietro also seemed to enjoy making a lot of noise, especially when he was skyping his boyfriend.

Then there was Dean, the darkest of the three in a nice black colour with brown markings. The first time he had been introduced to the black bearded dragons, Otabek had shoved the lizard as close as he could to the camera, to try and show him all of Dean’s markings. Dean was cool, rather chill with the world.

Otabek’s final bearded dragon was called Yu –he was pretty sure it’s real name was Yuri but he wasn’t going to call his boyfriend out on the name just yet. It was a fierce red colour with an attitude to match. The little lizard was always showing off his beard and Yuri had to admit that it was a little adorable, not as adorable as Potya but pretty close.

Otabek’s last lizard was probably the coolest of them all, a rather large Savanah monitor. The first time he had been introduced to the lizard, his boyfriend had let the lizard cuddle into his chest while telling him all about the large breed of lizard. The monitor, funnily named Minotaur, was a sweetheart or so Otabek claimed.

“Where is the others? Where is Minotaru?” JJ enquired while shifting in his seat, almost like he was trying to see behind Otabek. He rolled his eyes at the Canadian’s antics as Otabek reached behind the camera and pulled his personal favourite little lizard into view.

“Yu!” He cooed, grinning as the lizard puffed his beard up as soon as Otabek put the red lizard down on the keyboard.

“Yu? I thought its name was-“

“Yes, Yu,” Otabek cut JJ off while throwing a small glare towards the camera which caused him to chuckle softly.

“And where is our last buddy?” JJ questioned.

“He’s cuddling beside me,” Otabek said while gesturing to his side.

“I swear Dean cuddles more than VV,” JJ chuckled while planting a kiss on Miss JJ’s head as she nuzzled into JJ’s face. Yuri couldn’t help but stare at the two males on his laptop screen.

There was JJ with his gorgeous green snake wrapped around his neck and then his boyfriend, who had one lizard chilling on his shoulder, one curled up beside him and the other chilling on the keyboard trying to look all tough and mighty.

“And where is fluffy butt?” JJ questioned and it took a moment to realise that the question was aimed at him. He blinked before letting out a whistle, after a moment he heard a soft meow in response.

“She’s napping,” he explained with a shrug when Potya didn’t come into view from wherever she was hiding in his room.

“Pity, I wanted to see this so called ‘goddess among cats’,” JJ said, using his hands to emphasise the last part.

He raised an eyebrow before glancing towards his boyfriend who was blushing gently.

“Beka, you think Potya is a goddess among cats?” he questioned his boyfriend. Otabek coughed in embarrassment, or so he assumed.

Almost like on cue, Potya jumped onto the bed and made a beeline for the laptop, nuzzling into the camera.

“Yo, Ice Fairy, I think your camera has been attacked by snow,” JJ’s voice came through speakers as he scooped Potya up and cuddle her to his chest.

“No, Potya was just greeting you, who knows why,” he huffed, earning a meow of agreement from his baby.

“Okay, wow, Beka wasn’t lying, your cat is rather pretty. But I suppose that saying is true, pets do take after their owners,” JJ laughed while planting a kiss on Miss JJ’s head.

“What, so you are a cold-blooded serpent are you?” Otabek questioned, causing him to snort out a laugh.

“Beka, really?” JJ whined with a pout.

“What?” Otabek asked, a smirk on his lips.

“Fine, gang up on me, I see how it is,” JJ huffed while pulling Miss JJ away from his neck.

“Are you hearing this, baby? The love couple are being mean to me,” he cooed at the green snake who simply stuck her tongue out in response.

“Yeah, you are right, we should leave them alone so they can be all lovely-dovey,” JJ said with a smirk while returning the snake to his shoulders. “I’ll go, good to see the trio again, or most of it, send me some pictures of Minotaru when you get a chance, want to see how big that boy has gotten,” JJ said, before giving them a wave and ending his call before either of them could stop him.

Yurio blinked a few times before shrugging his shoulders.

“That was strange,” he mumbled.

“That was JJ,” Otabek responded with a raised eyebrow.

“Point,” he chuckled softly with a nod of his head.

“Now, can you pat the little red puff ball for me, he looks like he needs some love,” he cooed while setting Potya down in his lap and watching as his boyfriend followed his instructions and began to pamper the little red lizard with scratches.


End file.
